The purposes of this work are 1. to investigate 13C and 15N chemical shift tensors in amino acids and peptides, 2. to develop methods for study of and to determine 14N quadrupole tensors in these compounds and 3. to apply these data and techniques to structured studies of large molecules. Data from these studies will also be useful in accessing the utility and/or feasibility of high field solution and magic angle spinning 13C and 15N NMR spectroscopy.